sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sharon Kulikov
Name: Sharon Kulikov Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Most sports; preferably volleyball or track. Also enjoys doing crafts. Appearance: Although not normally what people would consider a “bombshell”, Sharon can easily be put into the category of pretty. She has a soft oval shaped face with longish curved nose that is slightly rounded at the end. Her round eyes are a fantastic shade of green-blue that show a strong determination, but also show the sweetness Sharon possesses. Sharon’s hair is a pretty sandy blonde that reaches just below her shoulders and is accented by slight side bangs and a side part. Sharon’s skin is sun-kissed and shows no sign of acne, though she does breakout when upset. Her blonde eyebrows are thin and have a very subtle arch. Sharon’s body is toned from military training and sports, but also has gorgeous hourglass figure. She stands at a proud 5'6" and weighs 121lbs. Sharon also boasts a 36 B-cup. Although not outwardly pompous about her body, Sharon is extremely proud of it and wears clothes to show it off. She describes her style as casual-comfortable and opts to wear slim tees, jeans and tennis shoes most of the time. During the senior trip, Sharon was wearing a gray baseball tee with maroon sleeves, jean short shorts, and solid white Airforce-one sneakers. Biography: Sharon was born in Dallas, Texas on October 27th, 1990 to a military general and his homemaker wife. Her father, Boris, was of Russian descent while her mother, Andrea, was a mutt. Due to her father’s job, Sharon and her family moved numerous times during her childhood. From Texas to Europe, they’ve been all over the place. This, however, resulted in Sharon not learning how to keep long lasting friendships and made her somewhat cold. When Sharon was only ten, her father enrolled her in a military academy. The work was hard and took a lot out of her, but she did enjoy it. She finally had a chance to make friends that she thought would last a long time… but of course that was just a foolish assumption. After only 2 years at the academy, Sharon’s mother and father divorced, with her father gaining custody of her. At first, Sharon thought living with her father would be a blast, because they got along really well before the divorce. Something changed, though. Her father had become very distant and short with her. He also became incredibly strict and forced her to do complicated obstacle courses from noon to night. They were horribly difficult, but Sharon wanted to prove herself to her father and make him proud- like he used to be of her. On one occasion, Sharon pleaded with her father to show her some affection. He did nothing but glare at her. The next morning, Boris shook her awake and dragged her out to the car. They drove without saying a word until Boris stopped the car at the edge of a large wooded area. He opened the backdoor of the car and pulled Sharon, along with a backpack, out of the car. Taking her by the wrist, he led her into the woods. After walking a bit, Boris stopped and dropped the backpack. “Stay here for a night and see what it feels like without me around.” He said in a harsh voice. He then walked back to the car and Sharon did what she was told, with nothing more than a small can of Spam, a canteen, and a sleeping bag. When she was fifteen, Boris lost his job in the military. The years of bottled up hatred for Andrea had finally all piled up until he cracked. He called Sharon down to the living-room where he proceeded to beat her, all while screaming Andrea’s name. Sharon, bloody and bruised, sped out of the house and went to a neighbor’s house and called the police. After a court hearing, Andrea was granted sole custody of Sharon and Boris was discharged from the military. Andrea and Sharon moved away and Sharon eventually began attending Southridge. Sharon has since become somewhat cold and distant, but still tries to have a good attitude. She wants desperately to be loved and accepted. She wants friends and wants to be able to trust people, but her past almost always keeps her from doing that. She has also followed somewhat in her father’s footsteps and developed a volatile temper. Advantages: Sharon has years of military training under her belt. She’s not afraid to do what it takes to survive. She also has no pre existing relationships with the other students, so there won’t be anything to get in her way. Because of the military training, Sharon is in extremely good shape. Disadvantages: Because of what happened in her past, Sharon is very distrustful. That could be a good thing, but she might distrust someone who is genuinely trying to help her. Her temper may also cause her to think before acting. Making friends is not Sharon's strong point, so she may lose out on winning people over. Designated Number: Female Student no. 42 The above biography is as written by Mimi. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Knife-Wrench Conclusions: While the comedic stylings of Neil Flynn may have originally made this a joke weapon, G42 is likely the type who's resourceful enough to take something like this and pull it off. I think we have a definite contender here, and provided she decides to play the game instead of grouping up with all these other stupid hippies... Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Madison Conner '''Collected Weapons: Knife-Wrench (issued weapon, to Madison Conner) Allies: Warren Pace Enemies: Madison Conner Mid-game Evaluation: Sharon first appeared at the Hospital, determined to play the game. She found her first potential prey in the form of Warren Pace, who was outside, but stopped as she discovered that there were other people inside the building (namely Lenny and Elizabeth Priestly, and Benni Davidson). Suddenly, Lenny and Elizabeth burst out of the building, telling Warren that there was a player inside and that he killed his friend (which was a lie). As Warren watched them leave, he caught sight of Sharon, and pointed a gun at her. Sharon responded by begging Warren not to shoot her, and eventually Warren went inside the hospital, giving Sharon the chance to flee. Having lost her resolve, she eventually wound up at the Marsh, where she encountered Madison Conner and Maxie Dasai. Spotting the body of Anna Vaan and assuming that it was Madison's work, she accused her of it, only to be blown off by the two. Still suspicious, she continued to press the issue, advancing towards her, the situation slowly going out of control until Maxie finally yelled at the two of them and left in digust. Finally coming to her senses, Sharon tried to apologize to Madison, turning around and retriving her weapon from where she had dropped it when she entered the area...only to receive an axe to the back of the head by Madison. End-game Evaluation: Ha ha! Stupid paranoid bitch. She went wildly accusing someone of being a killer, and all it did was cause problems. Then again, it looks like she was right all along! Memorable Quotes: ''"Better be carefull of your ‘chickadee’(..) She’s pretty dangerous. See what she did?(..) Don’t want that to be you, now do you?"'' Other/Trivia *Sharon's appearance, name, and her father's job were based on Sharon Obermueller from Big Brother 9. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Sharon, in chronological order. V3: *There's Only So Much... *Don't Panic Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sharon Kulikov. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students